Older Than Your Jesus
by TormentingAllLemmings
Summary: A member of the Fellowship is struck by Godric's words. Left on his own, this man turns inward to resolve a conflict brought to the surface. Oneshot.


Summary: One of the Fellowship of the Sun members is present during the scene where Godric proves all vampires are not monsters. He is surprisingly affected by certain words spoken by Godric.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'cept plot and original dude.

Just a thought my friend and I thought up while rewatching the episode. Did any of those people learn a lesson? And this was born. Just a little drabble, something for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could've known him, but I missed it."

Matthew's jaw dropped open as the vampire spoke those words. _"Older than Jesus? No way!"_ The part of him that followed Steve Newlin and the Fellowship of the Sun refused to believe such blasphemy. But the part of him that was raised to believe in a merciful and loving God paused, even as a vampire's fangs grazed the thin skin of his neck.

_"If he's older than Jesus, what could he teach us? We could learn so much from someone like that, why are we trying to kill him?"_ He reflected that the vampire had done nothing to harm any of the Fellowship members in the days he had been held in their custody. Rather the complete opposite, according to several of the members that checked up on him and 'guarded him'. If one believed them, the vampire called Godric had been very courteous, offering to make peace with them if they would listen to reason.

Now that he thought about it, Matthew remembered one of the members saying that the vampire had willingly gone with them, not fought like Steve Newlin had told the privileged few who knew about the vampire's presence and who had then told the others. The vampire had left the nest, according to one of the members, and a few of the Soldiers of the Sun had been waiting outside with silver chains and holy water bullets. They had jumped him, expecting a struggle, but the vampire had allowed them to place the burning chains around him with assurances he would not harm them.

Matthew barely registered being released from the vampire's grip, falling to his knees behind a pew as his captor strode away, grumbling something under his breath. Shaking his head, the young man glanced up and looked around, only to see vampires and humans alike leaving the church, Steve Newlin sitting on the steps looking shell-shocked.

"I was inside your wife."

_"Huh?"_ Matthew heard the voice and the following punch and ducked further behind the pew as voices reached his ears. Not wanting to be seen, not sure what he had seen already, he remained crouched until he heard the large doors bang shut. Only then did he allow himself to breath and contemplate what had just happened.

_"A vampire stopped other vampires from killing us. A vampire saved my life when we were going to kill him."_ The thought process was taking slower than normal, as Matthew wasn't sure how to handle this new information. He had thought of vampires as seductive, evil, monstrous. He had likened them to the incubi of legend after his girlfriend had left him to follow one. He had joined the Fellowship after the killing of Steve Newlin's family, thinking only soulless monsters would do such a thing.

He had thought, thought, thought and it had gotten him nowhere. If anything, he had done things that would have made his parents disown him, if they were still alive.

_"Vampires are like people. Hell, they used to be people. They're bad, but we're bad. And they're good, and we're good."_ The concept that vampires could be different like humans were was a new thought and he pondered that, not hearing Steve Newlin's swearing. He didn't hear the footsteps, the doors open and close again. He didn't even register it when the lights turned off, leaving him in the moonlight church. He was busy thinking, busy trying to figure out how his life had gotten so turned around and hate-filled when all his life his parents had preached forgiveness and tolerance.

Finally, Matthew pushed himself to his feet, groaning as his knees cracked in protest. Looking around in bewilderment, he sighed.

"I'm an idiot," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head and looking around, as if for someone to help him out. There was no one, the only figure the confused human who turned around in a circle until his eyes rested on the altar and cross. Limping over to the steps, he knelt down, an oddly formal gesture he hadn't used since he was a child, and bowed his head.

"Lord, I've been pretty damn - sorry, darn - stupid. I don't know what happened. I got so angry, I just wanted an excuse to hurt something. And sorry, but Mr. Newlin gave us some really good excuses to hurt vampires. But if that vampire really is older than you, you surely would've done something about him when you were alive if he was evil. I figure, if you let vampires run around, what right do I have to do something about it?"

Matthew searched for some more words, feeling this wasn't really an adequate apology to God for trying to burn up someone outside a church on a cross.

"So, I promise not to have anything to do with the Fellowship or Mr. Newlin anymore. And I'll tell anyone who asks about that vampire who made all the other vampires stop killing us."

He paused again, feeling something was missing.

"Okay, I won't wait for someone to ask. I'll tell people about it, even if they get mad about it. I won't try to stake anymore vampires and I'll get rid all of the silver in the house. Except the good silver, ma'd haunt me if I get rid of that. But I'll keep it in the china cabinet, promise."

Matthew nodded in satisfaction. That seemed to cover everything he could think of and he hadn't been struck dead, so he figured he was all right by God. Getting up again, he winced at the soreness in his knees and began to make his way down the aisle toward the doors, hoping he wasn't locked in.


End file.
